Memories
by Imooto
Summary: E lá estava novamente, olhando para a entrada. Era início de manhã e as crianças corriam para suas salas, rindo. Lembravase dos seus tempos ali, gritando e correndo com seus amigos... Ah, que saudade.


**Memories**

**Sumário:** E lá estava novamente, olhando para a entrada. Era início de manhã e as crianças corriam para suas salas, rindo. Lembrava-se dos seus tempos ali, gritando e correndo com seus amigos... Ah, que saudade.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Início/Fim:** 9 de novembro de 2007

E lá estava novamente, olhando para a entrada. Era início de manhã e as crianças corriam para suas salas, rindo. Lembrava-se dos seus tempos ali, gritando e correndo com seus amigos... Ah, que saudade.

A brisa bateu levemente em seu rosto. Caminhou lentamente, atravessando o portão. Seguiu a multidão em direção ao prédio. Olhava cada um dos indivíduos, com suas mochilas e material. Foi se lembrando de si próprio, em seu primeiro dia. Estava tão nervoso que se escondeu ao lado da porta da sala, tentando evitar a situação.

Riu descontraidamente, seus olhos lacrimejando. Tantas lembranças aquele lugar lhe trazia. Tão boas e, ao mesmo tempo, tão ruins... Tão confortantes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão agonizantes... Cada uma das lembranças daquele local lhe vinha à mente, em um lampejo, trazendo uma explosão de nostalgia. Tanto tempo havia se passado...

Atravessou a porta do prédio, olhando cada detalhe dos corredores. As cores, as luzes... Tudo continuava o mesmo. Cada mínimo detalhe de sua infância. Até mesmo as marcas de sapatos dos alunos que se apoiavam nas paredes, à espera de seus colegas. Continuou a seguir pelo caminho, chegando a uma cômoda. A mesma que continha sua assinatura, feita pouco tempo antes da formatura. Deslizou a mão suavemente, sentindo a textura da madeira gelada. Não mudara nada.

Passou frente a diversas salas de aulas. Os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro do local, gritando em coro com os colegas e jogando bolinhas de papel uns nos outros. Os professores, nervosos, mandavam eles se sentarem e ficarem quietos. Abriu um sorriso radiante, lembrando-se novamente de seus tempos ali.

Parou em frente à sala que passara seu último ano. Conhecera todos os seus amigos lá. Cada rosto, cada personalidade, que marcaram sua vida para sempre. Aquele lugar... Quase tão nostálgico quanto tudo o que vira até agora.

Continuou a caminhar, passando pela área de recreação da educação infantil. Lembrava-se dos seus tempos lá, mesmo que fosse muito pequeno. Suas primeiras brigas ocorreram lá, a primeira vez que andara de mãos dadas com alguém. Olhou para as árvores, que cresciam do lado de fora do parquinho, cuja folhagem invadia o campo de areia. Subiam todos juntos, para colher frutas. Ficavam lá, até que um segurança mandava-os descer, irritado.

Caminhou até uma árvore, a mais afastada do prédio. Sempre que precisava ia lá, fosse para rir, para chorar, ou até mesmo para matar o tempo. Tocou suavemente a corda do balanço de madeira, que oscilava com a brisa. O farfalhar das folhas da árvore o acalmavam nos momentos de tensão. Passava horas ali, somente ouvindo o silêncio da natureza, sob a sombra da copa.

Sorriu de modo radiante, olhando para o topo. Quantas lembranças... Quanto tempo... Sentou-se no balanço, pensando em como as coisas eram naquele tempo e como elas tinham mudado, sentindo uma ponta de tristeza. Quase esquecera de tudo o que se passou, focando-se apenas no futuro.

Passos na grama alertaram da chegada de mais uma pessoa. Olhou para o recém-chegado, que lhe sorria levemente. Tocou seu ombro com a mão, ambos mirando seu olhar para o céu.

Não sabem quanto tempo se passou ali. Apenas ficaram, relembrando a infância. O farfalhar das folhas e a brisa, suavizando ainda mais o local. Era tão bom ficar ali, em silêncio, com as memórias do local que mais marcara sua infância.

"– Vamos, Naruto?"

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se lentamente. Olhou para a pessoa a sua frente e sorriu. Seguiram juntos pelo gramado da escola, em direção ao portão, relembrando os tempos que se passaram. Lembrando como pensavam que seria, quando chegassem na idade de relembrar tudo o que tinha se passado.

**Fim**


End file.
